Mirror Images
by redpopalicious
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has always had the same dreams. Now, he is finally going to figure out what they mean and discover the memories he has repressed. Little does he know someone far away is watching him and they are getting closer with each memory that's uncovered.
1. Dedication

_This story is dedicated to Allen, my one and only Luciano Vargas. He has been a big part of the inspiration for the story. Grazi Allen, for your help~_


	2. Chapter One

_A little boy stood alone in a his room. Tears slowly dripped from his golden eyes down his pale cheeks. He turned away from the window, walking across the room. He covered his face with his hands, silently sobbing. "Idiota*...I told you not to go...I told you be safe." The little boy choked out through his sobs._  
 _He remembered all those moments they had together. The good bye. He wanted more of those memories maybe even relive them. Even the ones where he ran away from him. He wanted him back..._  
 _The little boy cried four hours, so it seemed. He looked up wiping his eyes. "Mister Edelstein will be calling for me soon..." He said to himself softly. He made sure he was presentable and then walked to the door._  
 _He stopped for a moment. He had saw something in the mirror. He stepped back looking in the mirror again. He saw himself of course. Well at least he thought he did. The reflection looked like him._  
 _The only difference between them was the skin, hair and the eye color. His reflection had tanner skin and darker hair than him. Instead of reflecting gold eyes, there was magenta. The little boy was surprised when the reflection held his hand out to him, like he was pressing on another side of a mirror._  
 _"Well? Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" The reflection said, the voice being slightly deeper than his. The little boy looked at his reflections hand then to his eyes again._  
 _He stepped forwards a bit and slowly reached out his hand. The reflection smirked slightly at him. "Don't be a cordado.*" It said. The little boy slowly and gently pressed his hand to the mirror, matching the others. The reflections eyes suddenly glowed and he grinned, "idiota." He hissed. His hand suddenly thrusted out of the mirror and grabbed the boys wrist._

Feliciano Vargas jolted awake. He blinked, trying to process what had just happened. He sighed, "That dream again..." He thought. It was a painful memory but he didn't remember the last part. His phone suddenly buzzed, pulling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. He had received a text:

 _Ludwig_ 🇩🇪  
 **Where are you Feliciano? You better not be sleeping again! You're going to be late!**

Feliciano's eyes widened, when he saw the text an the time on his phone. 6:40?! He was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago! He threw the blankets off of him and stumbled out of bed.  
He ran to his closet, pulling out his blue uniform. It was something he was required to wear during world meetings. The style was a bit old considering it was the same style from WWII but it was mandatory when representing his country.  
Feliciano wasn't wearing anything but boxers when sleeping so he hurried and dressed himself. He pulled on his boots and went to the mirror the fix his hair. He stopped for a second. " _That's weird_..." He thought looking in the mirror. Everything looked normal but his eyes seemed magenta. He ignored it as a trick of the light and finished with his hair. When Feliciano was done he hurried out the door and headed on his way to the World Meeting.  
Not even five seconds in the foot and Feliciano received a smack in the head by his brother. "Why did you have to be late, idiota?! I had to listen to that bastard Ludwig complain about how you're sleeping in!" His brother, Lovino Vargas, shouted at him. He was the other representative for Italy.

"I'm sorry, fratello." He apologized, rubbing his head. Lovino scoffed, "just don't do it again." He said. Feliciano nodded, smiling at him. There was a sudden loud slamming noise. He looked over. It was Ludwig. "Vould you guys just be quiet already?! Sit down!" He shouted. Of course everyone did as told and the meeting began. 

_*idiota: idiot_  
 _*corado: coward_


	3. Chapter Two

"Alfred! Will you cut it out with that hero crap already?!" Arthur Kirkland, representative of Britain, snapped. "No way in hell dude!" Alfred Jones, the representative of America, replied. "We have no time to listen to your blubbering about it!" Arthur retorted.  
"Have you seen the presidential candidates for my country?! For gods sakes we have Hilary Clinton and Donald Trump running! This is the perfect time to be a hero!" He shot back.  
Francis Bonnefoy, the representative of France, sighed in annoyance. "Can we please get back on topic?" He asked. Arthur turned and gave him a nasty glare, "This isn't your conversation! Butt out, Frog!" He snapped.

 _"Jesus Arthur! Do you have a stick up your ass today?"_

 _"No I do not! It's five minutes into the meeting and I am already sick of your shit you bloody oaf!"_

Feliciano sighed leaning back in his chair listening to them argue. He didn't want to bother getting in the middle of it. In fact, they could argue the whole meeting for all he cared. He was much to spacey to concentrate on anything right now.  
He was thinking of that dream. Trying his damn hardest to remember. When did that ever happen? He never remembered an incident like that. Yet every time he had the dream or thought about it, he would feel pain and sorrow.  
 _"Now that I think about it_..." He thought. " _Ludwig kinda looks like the boy I supposedly lost in the dream..."_ He must've been staring because Ludwig looked over and asked what was wrong. "Hm? Feliciano vhat are you staring at? Do have something in my teeth?" He asked.  
Feliciano jolted out of his deep thoughts. He smiled at him, "Scusa!* I was just thinking." He apologized. Kiku Honda, the representative of Japan, put a hand to Feliciano's forehead. "Hmm...you are a little bit warm." He said, "Maybe you should go home and rest."  
"But then I would miss the rest of the meeting." Feliciano protested. Kiku looked at him, "Do not worry I will email you all the information." He replied calmly.  
Feliciano sighed softly then smiled, "Okay. Grazi,* Kiku." He thanked his friend, getting up. He waves by to the others and silently exited the meeting room. The Italian gazed at the cloudless blue sky. " _It's really nice out today_." He thought to himself, smiling.  
This meeting had thankfully taken place in Italy. The next one was going to take place in America. But it would be a while till then. He strode past people, charming them with his smile.  
As he got closer to his home, he started to walk along the side of a canal. The bright sun reflected off of the water making it seem clear and perfect. He stopped for a moment and gazed at the water.  
Someone was gazing back at him. Magenta eyes locked with his golden/brown ones. The person in the water was wearing a WWII Brigade Uniform. The dark haired reflection smirked at him.  
"What's wrong Feliciano? You look like you saw a ghost~" he chuckled. Feliciano's eyes widened, "H-How is that p-possible?! I-I really must have a bad fever." He said trying to snap himself out of it.  
"Idiota!" The person snapped, "I'm not some cazzo* illusion!" He smirked again, "I thought you would've remembered me. After all, we used to be very close." He said, in his smooth voice.  
"Wh-what do you mean?!" Feliciano asked his reflection, confused. The image laughed, "What do I mean? We've known each other since we were bambinos*." He replies. "How is that possible?! You're a reflection!" He asked.  
The image chuckled, "Oh dear, ragazzino*. No I'm not a reflection." He grinned, "I'm you~" Feliciano's eyes widened. He picked up a rock throwing it into the water, disturbing the image. He could here the other Italians laughter fade as he ran home. 

_*Scusa: sorry_  
 _*Grazi: thank you_  
 _*Cazzo: fucking_  
 _*bambino(s): baby/babies_  
 _*ragazzino: little boy_


	4. Chapter Three

Feliciano slammed the door shut to his house. He leaned against the door, panting heavily. _"What the hell is going on?!"_ He thought to himself.  
After a few minutes he finally calmed down. Feliciano walked to his room exhausted and confused. He sits on the edge of the bed and kicked off his boots.  
Man, it was only morning and yet it has already been a long day.  
Feliciano sighed, slipping off his uniform jacket. He undid his tie and loosened a few buttons as well. Feliciano, exhausted, laid back on the bed not even bothering to get out of the rest of his uniform. He laid there thinking about the events that have happened.  
Feliciano had an odd feeling someone was trying to get his attention. He sat up looking around the room. Finally, his eyes met with those familiar magenta ones. He stiffened, not knowing what to do.  
That image that he had been seeing over and over again was standing there in the mirror, where his reflection should be, smirking. The image beckoned him to come closer.  
Feliciano was instantly reminded of that damn dream. But of course he stepped forward even though he was hesitant about it. The image smirked and beckoned him even closer.  
Feliciano's consciousness and gut told him no. He took another step forward however. He wasn't sure if he was thinking or not.  
The image smiled and tried to grab Feliciano, but the glass blocked him, his smiling face turned into one of frustration and confusion and he tried again, to no avail "What the hell?!" he growls, his hand pressed against the glass.  
Feliciano stepped back a bit. "You tried to grab me!" He snapped. He glared at him. He was gonna have to keep his guard up around this sneaky bastard.  
"No shit." The figure shot back, frowning. Luciano glared, sitting back on the bed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well you can stay there." he said.  
To his surprise, the figure pouted slightly and looks at Feliciano "Why?" He whined.  
"Cause I don't trust you! ...me...whoever you are!" Feliciano replied.  
There was a flicker of hurt in the image's eyes. But that soon left and he glared at Feliciano, then he disappeared.  
Feliciano sighed rubbing his head. "I need sleep..." He muttered, unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. He kicked off his pants then fell back on the pillows. He instantly drifted to sleep.

 _"Hey Feliciano," The little boy in the mirror said. Little Feliciano looked up at the other little boy. "Si?" He replied tilting his head. The boy in the mirror looked at him. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Feliciano smiled, "Si! Why wouldn't I? We've been friends for a long time." He said._  
 _"What if the others finds out you're talking to me?" The image asked. Feliciano thought for a moment then spoke, "well I don't know but that won't stop me from talking with you."_  
 _The image was silent for a while. He then pressed his hand to the glass looking at Feliciano._  
 _Feliciano looked at him and then his hand. He gently pressed his hand to the mirror, matching with his. "Thank you, Feli." The image smirked yanking him in._

Feliciano woke up and he was freezing. Well sorta. He was actually running a fever and it made him feel like he was cold. He sat up, his hair being messy again. Yawning, he looked at his clock. 1:20 PM. " _Wow I slept for a while_." He thought to himself.  
"You sleep too much." He heard a voice growl. He was instantly awake after hearing that voice. He looked at the image and glared. "For your information I was exhausted and running a fever." He retorted. The image rolled his eyes, ""Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm not talking about just today anyways, you sleep more than a cat for god's sake!" he says, returning the glare.  
Feliciano snapped, "Well I can't help I'm constant working!" He snapped, "I have to attend meetings which is mentally exhausting, help run a country, make sure everyone is doing there job right and do Ludwig's physical fitness assignments." He sighed, "if your gonna yell leave me alone...I'm not in the mood." He rubbed his head. Another dream...  
"I bet i Train Lutz and Kuro harder than you're trained" The image growls, mostly to himself.  
Feliciano ignored the comment, standing. He went to the closet getting another blanket. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down.  
It was quiet for a while until the image spoke, "Hey, Are you okay?" he hesitantly asks, "N-Not that i care! I'm just curious"  
Feliciano looked at him a bit surprised. He then nodded. "Yeah. I just have a fever...I should probably check to see how high it is." He said softly.  
"That's wise." The image replied, cheeks tinting pink. "You're cheeks are pink." Feliciano pointed out. "So?!" The other him growls, his blush darkening.  
"Why are you blushing even more now?" He asked tilting his head. "I-I'm Not!...Vaffanculo*" he growls, and his image vanishes.

*Vaffanculo: fuck you


	5. Chapter Four

Felicia pulled a thin thermometer out of his mouth and looked at the tiny screen on it. 103 degrees. _"That's not good."_ He thought to himself, putting the thermometer away. "I should text Kiku and Ludwig." He thought, picking up his phone.

 _Kiku_ 🇯🇵 _, Ludwig_ 🇩🇪  
 **Ciao* guys! i wont be able to attend anything for a while. My fever is 103. im sorry if this gives you extra stuff to do. I hope i get better soon so i can help out.**

He looked at the mirror which was positioned against the wall across his room. It's been a few hours since he has seen him. He walked in front of the mirror seeing his own normal reflection. The little Italian was bored so he decided to sit and see if he appeared.  
He waited and the other hadn't appeared. He scoffed, "maybe he is sleeping. And he says I sleep a lot." He said aloud to himself. "I sleep a lot less than you do!" A voice suddenly snapped at him, making Feliciano jump.  
"Geez!" He glared kinda mad about the sudden scare he got. "What? I know everything that goes on around me, even if i'm "sleeping" " The other says, sitting up and stretching. "Uh huh." Feliciano replied slowly.  
He stared at the one in the mirror for a moment. The strange dream came to his mind. Without thinking, he slowly extended his arm and pressed his hand to the mirror.  
The other did the exact same, mirroring Feliciano's. Feliciano was surprised that he felt warm skin rather than a mirror. The reflecting smirked. He felt it too. He suddenly grabbed ahold of the smaller ones wrist.  
Feliciano yelped in surprise and instinctively pulled back. However, Luciano still has a tight grips on his wrist so he ended up pulling him through. The reflection's _(well not anymore)_ eyes widened and he yelped, colliding into Feliciano's chest.  
Feliciano yelped at the sudden impact. He groaned, his head had hit the ground a bit hard and there was a man on top of him.  
The man blinked in confusion and he pulled back a little, and looked at Feliciano, it took a moment to register what had happened. "W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" He snapped, now looking angry.  
The golden-brown eyed boy sat up and rubbed his head. "It's not like I did it on purpose. You grabbed my wrist." He replied. The Italian man growled and glared down at Feliciano, his chest heaving with every angry breath he took"WELL YOU PULLED ME!" he snapped back. "I only tried to pull my hand away! You're the one who couldn't manage balance or strength and fell in!" Feliciano snapped. He then heard the front door open. "Fratello! I came to check up on you! Are you sleeping, idiota?" His brother Lovino called. Feliciano froze.  
The man, still on top of Feliciano froze as well and blinked, not knowing what to do.  
Luciano pushed him off and stood. He pulled the man up. "Okay let's see if we can push you back in." He said trying to push him back into the mirror.  
"You're squishing me idiota!" He growls, glaring at Feliciano.  
"Una schifezza!*" Feliciano cursed, "this isn't working go hide in the closet." He said pushing him towards the close, hearing Lovino walk up the stairs.  
"Fine! Just stop pushing me!" The Italian growled. "Fratello? You in your room?" Lovino called. Feliciano looked at the man, "Hurry!" He hissed.  
"Okay!" he huffs and hides in the closet, closing the door, quietly. Feliciano opened the door and smiled, "oh hello fratello! I'm sorry I couldn't hear you I was sleeping." He lied.  
"Tch! Why am i not surprised, Anyways, how are you feeling?" Lovino asks his voice laced with concern as he leaned against the doorway.  
"A little better! I mean my fever hasn't gone down but in feeling surprisingly okay." Feliciano said, hiding the nervousness in his voice. Lovino looked at him suspiciously "You seem...off Fratello" he said. "I do? Maybe it's cause I'm sick." The younger sibling replied.  
Lovino face-palms "Are you hiding something Fratello?" He asked looking him in the eyes. "Wh-what?! You're silly fratello I'm not hiding anything."  
He said starting to speak quickly.  
"Uh-huh, you're speaking fast, What are you hiding?" He growls. He waved his hand and laughed, "Nothing fratello! I just had a scary dream! No reason to be suspicious I'm not-" he started to quickly ramble.  
"Fratello!' He snaps trying to get him to stop blabbering. "Fratello!' Lovino snaps trying to get him to stop blabbering. Feliciano yelped, "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm not hiding anything! I swear! I swear!" He shouted.  
"Fratello I swe- " He stops, hearing something. It sounded like the Happy hands ringtone and it was coming from the closet. "What the hell?" Lovino mutters, looking over.  
"Idiota..." Feliciano muttered, facepalming. Meanwhile, the man silently swore and put his phone on silent.  
Lovino looked at the closet and walked up to it, his had on the doorknob. Feliciano tensed, knowing it was too late to fix this damn thing.  
Lovino swung open the closet and looked in it, nothing "Odd..." he muttered. The man held his breath, hiding under a blanket. Lovino frowned at the out of place blanket and he removed it, dropping it in surprise as his olive green eyes met majenta ones "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled, backing away.  
"well...fuck" the Italian man muttered, standing up. "Oh mio dio*, you idiota." Feliciano muttered covering his face. Luciano sighed and exited the closet, looking at Lovino. Lovino blinked and looked really confused. "W-Wha? How...What?!" He struggled to form words.  
"F-fratello this is..." Feliciano looked at the man, "actually I never got your name. Is it the same as mine?" He asked. "No" The man growls, "I'm Luciano Vargas"  
Lovino frowned, trying to comprehend this. "Oh okay this is Luciano Vargas. He is uh me or my reflection or um im not sure" Feliciano said nervously.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"Lovino exclaims, obviously still confused. "P-please stop shouting fratello!" Feliciano whined. "Fine...but how the hell-" Lovino tried to ask, getting cut off. "I got pulled through the mirror by this Idiota!" Luciano snaps at Feliciano.  
"Hey don't blame me!" He snapped back, "You scared me by grabbing my wrist like that!" He glared, "You're the one who pulled away!" He snaps as Lovino simply watched like 'WTF'.  
"What else was I supposed to do?! It was a natural reflex!" Feliciano yelled. Lovino simply, eased out of the room and shut the door probably to go process this. "That's because you're a fucking coward!" Luciano growled.  
"I'm not a coward! God is it such a crime to have naturally reflexes?!" He retaliated, obviously pissed. "IF YOUR NATURAL REFLEX IS TO RUN OR PULL AWAY YOU ARE A COWARD!" Luciano yells at him, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
He winced, his grip was a little tight. "No it's not. Everyone has them." Feliciano replied speaking softer. Luciano growled and suddenly pressed his lips to Feliciano's harshly. The little italian's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss. Luciano didn't pull away, in fact, he pressed his tongue to Feliciano's lips. Feliciano didn't know what he was doing at this point. It's like he wasn't even thinking. He closed his eyes and parted his lips for Luciano .  
Luciano slid his tongue into Feliciano's mouth, rubbing it against his after exploring a little bit. He couldn't help but moan softly. He gripped Luciano's uniform jacket softly.  
Luciano continued his actions, but with more force, his arms wrapped around Feliciano's waist, pressing the slightly smaller Italian against him.  
He wrapped his arms around Luciano's neck. His hand accidentally and unknowingly brushing his curl. Luciano stiffened and a low, short moan passed his lips, and he pushed Feliciano onto his bed, crawling on top of him, panting softly.  
Feliciano's eyes widened and he squeaked in surprise. He looked up at the Italian who was over him, panting softly. Luciano couldn't help it, Feliciano just looked so, tempting, looking innocently up at him like that. he leaned down and began kissing Feliciano's neck gently.  
Feliciano tensed slightly at the contact. He made almost inaudible moans. Luciano forced one of his knees between Feliciano's legs , rubbing it against his crotch, Still kissing his neck.  
Feliciano gasped, making a loud moan. He bit his lip hoping not to make anymore sounds like that. Luciano smirked and nipped Feliciano's neck, still rubbing the nation's crotch with his knee.  
Feliciano couldn't hold his soft moans back. He looked at Luciano with his half lidded golden-brown eyes. Luciano the proceeded to suck on that spot on Feliciano's neck, leaving a very obvious hickey. Luciano~" he moaned, his name slipping from his lips without any thought. Luciano~" he moaned, his name slipping from his lips without any thought.  
His face flushed red and he got rougher with his actions. Luciano's face flushed red and he got rougher with his actions. Feliciano's moans became louder. He moaned his name again, closing his eyes.  
Luciano hooked a finger on the waistband of Feliciano's boxers, starting to pull them down. "L-Luciano," he said softly, "wh-what are you doing?"  
"Whatever I want~" Luciano growls, pulling Feliciano's boxers off. He blushed squeezing his legs shut, embarrassed. Luciano chuckled and placed a hand on Feliciano's thigh, "Don't be afraid~" He whispers, his tone making it hard for Feliciano not to.  
He looked at him nervously. That sounded scary yet sexy at the same time and he didn't know why. Luciano's eyes narrowed slightly and he smirked, pressing his lips to Feliciano's, kissing him a little flinched slightly but softly kisses him back. He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Luciano places both his hands on Feliciano's thighs, then between them as he forces Feliciano's legs apart. He was a little bit reluctant on it but he allowed him to do so. Luciano looked up as the door opened and Lovino stood there, looking somewhat angry, but more so confused and scared. Feliciano saw him and covered his face. This day was a fucking train wreck.

 ***ciao: hello/goodbye**  
 ***Una schifezza: crap**


	6. Chapter Five

"Uhmmm, No, get off him" Lovino growls at Luciano. Luciano blushes and glares at Lovino, obviously angry. " ." Lovino snaps at him. Luciano scoffed and got off Feliciano, sitting next to him and glaring at Lovino, angrier than he was before.  
Feliciano didnt waste a second. He pulled the blanket over him, covering himself, and buried his face into his pillow. "I didn't trust you around mio Fratello at first, now i definitely don't trust you around him." Lovino says, crossing his arms. "Why not?" Luciano asks, frowning. "Oh,I don't know, your goal a little while ago seemed to be to steal his innocence so..." he says, shrugging at the end of his sarcastic statement.  
Luciano frowned more "I hope you know he's not a little kid anymore, you can't boss him around" He growls  
Lovino blinked, he couldn't seem to think of something to say back. Feliciano looked up. He was actually kinda surprised by his words.  
"well...I'm still the older sibling! And what do you know?! You're the same age as him!" Lovino snaps back at Luciano  
Luciano growls in reply "I know a lot more than you do! Considering you seem to be the type that never goes anywhere!" He snapped back.  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Lovino yells. "BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS YOUR REFLECTION ASSHOLE" Luciano yelled back.  
Feliciano sat up a bit, looking at Luciano a bit confused. The two Italians simply stared at eachother, both seeming equally pissed off.  
"Oh um it's lunchtime! How about some pasta?" Feliciano chimed, trying to break the tension. The two ignored the other Italian as they continued to glare at each other.  
"Ooooor maybe not..." He said laying back down. Luciano's hand went to his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade and he hid it behind his back, Lovino didn't catch the movement. however, Feliciano did.  
"No!" He shouted, tackling Luciano. Luciano's eyes widened and he fell back with the impact. Lovino watched confused.  
Feliciano yelped falling straight on top of him, dragging the blanket with him. Luciano tightly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as a sharp pain wet through the back of his thigh, he felt a warm liquid stain his uniform pants "G-Get...off." he growls.  
Feliciano's eyes widened and he quickly got off. "Lovino!" he said looking at his fratello, "Go get the first aid, please!" Lovino blinked and nodded going to get the first aid kit. Luciano glared at Feliciano "Idiota!" he snaps. his voice sounded strained, and his eyes were narrowed.  
Feliciano turned and glared, "excuse me?!" he snapped, "you're the idiota! You don't go waving things around like that and as long as you're in my house/world you will not be attacking anyone! Especially my brother! I'm not an idiota All I have done for the past time you've been here is help your ungrateful ass so don't go calling me an idiota when all I've been doing is helping!"  
Luciano stared at him with wide eyes as he ranted, and he frowns and looks away, hiding the guilty expression on his face. Feliciano sighed, "sorry for yelling." He apologized, "let me see the injury."  
"No, it's fine" the taller Italian growls, referring to the injury.  
Lovino came back with the first aid kit and he sat down next to the other two.  
"Nu-uh. Show me now...please?" Feliciano asked him politely. "I've been stabbed before, it's fine" luciano growls, being stubborn.  
"Well I'm sorry for that. Lovino hold his arms back for me please." Feliciano said sitting on his legs, making sure not to hurt him.  
Luciano looked at Feliciano and blushed faintly. Lovino sighed and pinned Luciano's arms behind his back. Luciano growled and started struggling.  
"stop it you will hurt yourself even more." Feliciano said as he unbuttoned and slid luciano's pants down to his ankles. He lifted his leg, taking a look at the injury. Lovino was busy holding Luciano back and Luciano blinked and stuttered "W-What are you doing?!" He stuttered, his face turning red.  
"Oh grow up. I am just going to bandage your injury." The smaller Italian said, cleaning up the blood, being as gentle as possible. Luciano looked away, blushing scarlet, "f-fine..." Lovino snickers "Looks like you can control him fratellino*" he teased. Luciano growled at Lovino.  
Feliciano giggled. He then proceeded the wrap a bandage around the wound, finishing up. "There all done you big baby~" he giggled again.  
"I am not a baby!" He snaps at Feliciano, "I happen to be the leader of the Italian mafia!" Feliciano rolled his eyes, "You overreact and are a sissy sometimes. I never thought a mafia boss would be have that way." He teased him.  
Luciano grumbled pulling his pants back up and buttoning them. "Grazie..." He mumbled. Feliciano smiled. That's the first time he has heard that from him, "Prego*, Luciano~" he said.  
Feliciano gave him back his knife much to Luciano's pleasure. He didn't want Feliciano to see him throw a tantrum if he didn't get it back.  
The small Italian felt his head. His temperature had went up.  
Luciano noticed his distressed face because he pulled off a glove and felt his forehead. "You need to go lie down." He said to him.  
Feliciano felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded, "s-si~" he said getting up and walking to his bed. He snuggled into the blankets, getting comfy.  
He caught Luciano staring at him. "What is there something on my face?" He asked. Luciano blushed and looked away, "no..." He replied. Feliciano shrugged and decided to forget about it. The little Italian eventually found himself drifting to sleep. 

_"Ha...you really are an idiota."_

 _"Wh-why did you do this...?"_

 _"What a stupid question. Isn't it obvious?"_

 _"I trusted you!"_

 _"Hehe~ you should've never trusted me in the first place, bello~"_

 _"You lied to me...how could you?!"_

 _"Ay...enough. You're gonna disappear here real soon. Then I will have full control. You already know the answers so stop asking stupid questions."_

 _"I loved you..."_

 _"A mistakes on your part. Arrivederci, Feliciano~"_

Feliciano opened his eyes. " _Another dream_?" He thought, " _dammit I can't remember_!" It took a little bit to register what was going on. When he finally was awake the scene he saw made him freeze. Luciano was on top of him...pointing a knife to his chest.


	7. Chapter Six

Luciano was straddling Feliciano pointing a knife towards him. His goal? Well it was obvious, kill him. He gripped the knife tightly but for some reason he wouldn't move.

'JUST FUCKING STAB HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S NOT THAT HARD!' Luciano screams at himself in his head. He frowned more, but he still didn't want to move.

"Luciano what are you doing?!" Feliciano snapped at him, obviously frightened. Luciano glared down at him, obviously pissed but not at him.

He doesn't answer, he just growls and puts his knife away, walking back to where he was when Feli went to sleep, and he went back to staring out the window, a scowl on his face.

Feliciano was really confused. He was silent for a moment just staring at him. He then sighs and gets up going to get water. Plus he needed to get out of that room for a moment.

Feliciano came back a few minutes later. He didn't see Luciano and figured he went to walk around. He walked over to the mirror to fix his bed head. "Huh that's weird..." He said staring at his normal reflection. His eyes seemed to have lost a bit of their shine and color.

"Maybe it's cause of the sickness..." He mumbled. Feliciano shrugged walking over to the window to let some air in.

Suddenly, a gloved hand covered his mouth and something cold, sharp and metallic was pressed to his throat.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he screamed in fear, though it was muffled by the hand. "Shhh~" a familiar voice whispered in his ear causing shivers to run down the small Italians back, "I"ll make it quick okay~?" The person said pressing the knife a bit more firmly against his throat. Feliciano had recognized the voice as Luciano's.

He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut bracing himself for it.

Luciano blinked, feeling a small pang of guilt when he saw the tears and he took the knife away. "Why the hell can't i kill you!" he growls, mostly to himself.

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at him, confused. Luciano let go of him and put his knife away, glaring at the amber eyed italian.

Feliciano winced at the glare. He rubbed his neck and shivered, the feeling of the sharp blade still there. His heart was still pounding.

Luciano walked over to the mirror and pressed his hand to it. he still couldn't go back. He growled quietly.

Feliciano didn't say anything. He was scared too cause he looked really mad. Luciano just stared out the window, breathing like an angry bull. He looked over and glared at the Italian.

Feliciano frowned, "why does he keep doing that?" He thought. The Italian with the serious anger issues continued to glare. Feliciano got a little annoyed, "why do you keep glaring at me?" He asked him.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Luciano growled in reply. Feliciano blinked, he wasn't sure how to answer that. Luciano went back to staring out the window and Feliciano sulked. When he looked back over, he found the taller Italian staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked him. Luciano said nothing and turned back to the window.

"Or be a child and give me the silent treatment." Feliciano said rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed, "that's fine."

He turns and growls in response.

"Don't do that I'm not the one being rude."

Luciano growled again. Feliciano picked up a pillow and threw it at him. The pillow hits Luciano and he glares at the smaller version of himself, "now look who's being a child." He replied. "Hey I'm being a child but not in a mean way." Feliciano responds, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth or I'll bite it off." His counterpart snapped. Feliciano rolled his eyes again, "no you won't. You can't even kill me how do you expect to hurt me?" He shot back.

Luciano was in front of him in an instant, "are you challenging me?" He asked, glaring down at him. He yelped jumbling back a little, "no I just said you wouldn't do it!" He replied.

Luciano smirked and slid a hand to the back of Feliciano's head, holding it there while he pressed his lips to the other italian's. Feliciano made a soft noise, enjoying it, though he hated to admit if.

The darker haired Italian started getting a little bit rougher with the kiss. Feliciano gripped the front of his uniform tightly, pulling him close. Luciano smirked and pulled away.

Feliciano blushed, obviously quite embarrassed. "Stick your tongue out at me again, I dare you" luciano growls playfully.

Feliciano pondered that for a moment. The smart thing would be not to. He must've not been thinking or was feeling brave cause he stuck his tongue out at him.

Luciano suddenly nipped at the smaller boy's tongue gently. He yelped, stumbling back slightly.

Luciano chuckled, "told ya~" he said as the other blushed a deep red.

Luciano blushed as well staring into his eyes. Feliciano tilted his head, looking at him. The darker haired Italian snapped out of it and smirked, "Little hint, next time I dare you to do something don't do it~" he chuckled

Feliciano looked away so he wouldn't see the bright blush. He suddenly heard his phone go off so he grabbed it.

"Ciao!"

"Oh hi Kiku!"

"...no I'm still sick but I will attend"

"No no it's fine I'll be right there."

He hung up.

"Where are you off to?" Luciano asked looking out the window. "There is an emergency meeting apparently." Feliciano said getting up and taking off his shirt.

"Oh?" He says, obviously interested. "If you want to come along but. you can't hurt anyone." The counterpart stated flatly.

"Fine" the other says, a small smirk on his face. "Alright." He buttoned up his shirt and slid on his pants.

Luciano slid his hand into his pocket, making sure his knife was there, he smirked a little more when he felt it and he pulled his hand out, letting it hang by his side.

Feliciano pulled on his jacket not noticing. He buttoned it up then slipped on his boots. "Aren't you worried about what the other nations will think if there's basically two of you?" Luciano asks, bored.

"Well...how bad can it be if Lovino hasn't already blabbed about it." He said, laughing nervously.

"True." He says walking over to his counterpart. Feliciano smiled at him, "ready?" He asked him. "Si" luciano says with a sigh, 'I wonder how annoying the rest of them are...' he thought.


	8. Chapter Seven

It was weirdly quiet when the two Italians got there. Feliciano just went over and sat in his seat.  
Luciano leaned against the wall behind Feliciano, his arms crossed over his chest, he looked around at everyone, gathering information from 2 glances, before he moved to the next person.  
He looked at Alfred and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the way he shoveled burgers into his face.  
Everyone else was staring at them.  
Kiku whispered to Feliciano. Feliciano then looked at Luciano, "um Luci would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.  
"Not really, And don't call me Luci!" He growls, looking at his counterpart with a frown. "Sorry." He said quickly. Ludwig frowned, "please do not talk to him like that. If you are going to be here then you might as well introduce yourself." He said.  
"Tch! Fine, Luciano Vargas, annoy me, and I'll stab you" The dark haired Italian growls, flicking the knife out of his pocket and twirling it in his fingers.  
"I told you no!" Feliciano scolded. Luciano glared and growled at him.

 _"Don't you growl at me!"_

Arthur and Alfred stared at the two and Luciano glared back at Feliciano, he then got an idea and smirked, walking up to his counterpart. Feliciano looked up at him, "cosa? What is it?" He asked.  
Luciano leaned down close to Feliciano's face, their noses barely touching. He felt his face flare up, "Luciano what are you doing?! we are in public." He whispered.  
"So?~" Luciano whispers back leaning a little closer. Luciano shoots a glare at Ludwig but didn't move, instead, he pressed his lips to Feliciano's. The smaller Italian's face turned red. He didn't know why but he almost instantly returned the kiss.  
Luciano smirked when he pulled away and he went back to leaning against the wall. Arthur and Alfred stared like 'WTF' and Lovino growled at Luciano.  
Feliciano sat there with a flushed face looking at his lap. "Anyways..." Ludwig said breaking the silence. Luciano quietly chuckled as Lovino glared at him. Arthur looked at Ludwig and Alfred didn't know what the fuck to do so he just nommed on a burger quietly. "I think it's time we actually start this meeting instead of fooling around" ludwig said looking at Luciano. Luciano smirked at Ludwig, twirling his knife in his fingers again.  
He sighed and then started talking about some matters they were currently struggling with. Feliciano kinda zoned out once everyone started interjecting. Luciano leaned down to Feliciano's ear "Do you guys ever get anything done?" he whispers.  
Feliciano snapped out of it. "Oh sometimes but most of the time it's mostly a lot of arguing and butt hurt comments about past mistakes and grudges."  
"All this arguing is annoying... This never happens at the meetings I host" He sighs. Feliciano rolls his eyes in response. "Can i just tell them all to shut up so they can actually get something done?" Feliciano growls, obviously really annoyed.  
"I wouldn't-" Feliciano started to say but Luciano interjected, "too bad~" He says and stands up next to Feliciano, He pulls his knife out of his pocket calmly and takes a deep breath "WILL YOU ALL STOP ARGUING AND ACT LIKE MATURE ADULTS INSTEAD OF WHINY ASS CHILDREN!" He yells slamming his knife into the table so hard it went handle deep in the wood of the table.  
Feliciano yelped jumping back slightly along with a couple of other people. Arthur stopped yelling at Francis and Alfred stuffed a burger into his mouth, Even Lovino looked surprised. Feliciano was quiet. Ludwig broke the silence again and resumed talking.  
Luciano pried his knife out of the table and he went back to leaning against the wall. Paying attention to what Ludwig was saying. Feliciano was listening, being quiet. Arthur and Alfred started to bicker quietly.  
Luciano's eye twitched and he tried to ignore them.  
Feliciano rested his head on his hand feeling lightheaded, though it wasn't noticeable. Luciano had his eyes locked on the bickering pair, he was silently calculating their distance so he could throw the knife right between them.  
Feliciano blinked, the room spinning for him. Luciano looked over at Feliciano and he frowned a little and leaned down so he could whisper to him "Are you okay?" He asked.  
He didn't answer, he felt himself get even more dizzy and his eyes slowly closed and he leaned to the side. Luciano frowned more and grabbed Feliciano's shoulder's gently "Hey" he said quietly.  
He had passed out and fell against noticed and stopped talking.  
"what the hell?!" Luciano whispered and held Feliciano. Arthur and Alfred stopped bickering and they looked concerned. Lovino was over there in a second, looking worried "What the hell happened?!" He asked.  
Kuro felt his head, "he is burning up. And he looks kind of off." He said. And he was right. Feliciano's skin seemed to be paler and his cheeks lost the natural pink they had. "What should we do?" Luciano asked, ignoring Lovino who was swearing violently in italian at Luciano because he thought he did something.  
"I don't know this has never happened to him before. Unless..." He trailed off and exchanged glances with Arthur. everyone looked over at Luciano.  
"What?" Luciano asked, confused.  
"Where exactly did you come from?" Arthur asked, looking at the dark haired Italian. Luciano frowns before saying, "Feliciano's mirror."  
They were all silent for a moment till someone asked, "how is that possible?"  
"Well, I tried to grab this idiot and he pulled back and ended up pulling me through" He said, glaring at Feliciano.  
Arthur thought for a moment, "if what you're saying is true then I assume you're from anther universe, correct?"  
Luciano nodded in response. "Maybe..." Arthur said slowly, "since you are him this universe can't handle there being two of you and it's causing some sort of effect on him."  
Luciano frowned. He knew that was the answer. After all...it was an effect of his current goal.

 _"You should take him home."_

Lovino bends down and picks Feliciano up "I'll take him" He growls glaring at Luciano and walking out  
Luciano blinked and frowned a little, before he sighed and followed a respectable distance behind.

 _ **Later...**_

Feliciano was tucked in his bed, sleeping soundly.  
Lovino forced Luciano to keep watch on Feliciano  
 _(Luciano didn't really mind)_ he noticed Feliciano started to talk in his sleep.  
He sighed to himself. So far his plan was working. All that he needed to happen was for him to disappear. When that happens, everyone will forget him and every memory will be replaced with Luciano in his place. He smirked to himself just thinking about it.  
"Luciano..." The small Italian mumbled in his sleep. The Mafia leader blushed and looked at him. "Dammit! What is with this guy?!" He thought, irritated at the effect he had on him.  
 _"How c-could you...I...l...you_..." He sniffles, the words Being jumbled and separated. Luciano didn't know why but he had the urge to hug the crying Italian. He sat next to him and softly pet his head.  
Feliciano nuzzled him in his sleep.  
His tiny body shook with every sob. Luciano frowned, not liking the sight, and wrapped his arms around the Amber eyed boy.  
Feliciano snuggled up to him in response.  
Eventually, the sobbing subsided. Luciano subconsciously kissed his forehead. The younger one lifted his head and looked at him, "luci~?"  
Luciano stiffened and blushed "D-Dont call me that" He growls. Feliciano cowered, "sorry~"

 _"Why do you call me that anyways?"_

Feliciano smiled, "I thought it was a nice nickname~"  
"Well, dont give me nicknames, the only person allowed to do that would be my significant other, if i ever have the patience to have one."he says  
 _"Well what if I wanted to be yours?"_ Feliciano thought. He immediately blushed and hid his face, " _oh god what the hell is wrong with me?!_ " He thought. He tried keeping calm and replied with an ok.  
Luciano blushed bright red, hearing the thought. What he hell?! He heard his thought?! "Then you would have to prove yourself~" he says, holding back a chuckle.  
Feliciano froze, his face turning bright red, "what?!"  
"You didn't know that some of your thoughts echo in my head too?" he asks. "I-i didn't know that." Feliciano responded, trying to figure out if it was good or bad.  
He chuckled, "well now you do~"

 _"You're warm~"_

 _"Well you're warmer Mr. I-Have-A-Fever."_

He giggled softly and Luciano smirked. They both dozed off with Luciano holding his counterpart.


End file.
